


Round my pathway shine

by tungstenpincenez



Series: That Which Keeps Us Warm [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Loki has finally healed.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: That Which Keeps Us Warm [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036220
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Round my pathway shine

When he was assured that his beloved slumbered deeply, Loki arose from the bed and quietly approached the bassinet. Peering in, he smiled a smile whose corners threatened to meet at the back of his head. _They were so beautiful._

Using a bit of _seiðr_ to ensure they would not be jostled as he lifted them into his arms, he gathered them close and settled into the window seat. By the light of the myriad stars beyond, he gazed in awe at the two tiny, sleeping faces. The overwhelming feeling of love was as great as when he first laid eyes upon them, and he suspected that the sentiment would never mellow.

He suddenly thought of his father, of how he had been found abandoned in one of the temples upon Jotenheim amidst the war. He blinked back tears to realize, for the first time since he had discovered the painful truth, that the acute bitterness had dissipated. He now understood Odin’s words of only seeing a child in distress, now knew the impulse to provide comfort to a helpless infant, even one belonging to his enemy. 

Loki pressed soft kisses about his daughters’ sweet faces, silently vowing that they would never know such misery. 

At dawn, Thor found his beloved dozing, the babes cradled snuggly to Loki’s bosom. He carefully manoeuvred them so that they nestled in his strong embrace. He pressed a kiss to his beloved’s temple as he stirred, blinking away the tendrils of sleep and smiling tenderly at him. Thor greeted his love with the first kiss of the day.

They thus remained until their daughters finally awoke and demanded nourishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Eugene Fields’ “The Stork”
> 
> _Last night my heart grew fonder –_  
>  _0 happy heart of mine,_  
>  _Sing of the inspirations_  
>  _That round my pathway shine!_  
>  _And sing your sweetest love-song_  
>  _To this dear nestling wee_  
>  _The Stork from 'Way-Out-Yonder_  
>  _Hath brought to mine and me!_


End file.
